A New Begining
by KitsuneNEh
Summary: After screwing up their previous relationship, Sasuke must find a way of winning back Naruto's heart. But it won't be so easy. Rated M for future sex! SasuFemNaru. :
1. The End of Them

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, she/he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE END OF THEM_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Sasuke!" the blonde girl called as she knocked on the wooden door. "Sasuke! We need to go _now_!"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he opened the door. "I don't want to." The girl frowned at him. "I don't like Parties, they're too cheerful."

"But Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded, stepping towards the boy.

"I said **NO**!" he growled as he slammed the door in her face.

"Fine!" she said, her head drooping, "I'll go by myself." A tear fell from her face as she turned around and began walking to her car.

Deidara was already waiting in the car, "Where is he?" the blonde boy asked. His hair an even brighter colour than Naruto's. "I was really looking forward to meeting this _Sasuke-kun_." He said, tilting his head.

"He isn't coming." Naruto grinned weakly at her cousin before another tear came.

Deidara noticed the sadness in the girl's voice and he shuffled in the car seats. "I'm driving." He said, smiling, "You are in no condition to drive."

"But Dei-chan!" she whined but stopped when the boy glared at her.

"Fine!" she pouted and crossed her arms as she took her spot in the passenger seat.

Deidara chuckled as he started the engine. "Come on, or we'll be late for the party."

The black convertible rolled into the parking area. "Wow! This place is huge!" Naruto's amazed voice could be heard from the other side of the grass patch.

"Well. It is the Nara household." Deidara pointed out to the amazed girl next to him.

"But still…" her voice drifted off as Deidara opened her car door.

She smiled as he helped her out of the small car. She was glad that her dress wasn't a long one. All the other guests were obviously having trouble with their long fancy dresses dragging on the floor. Naruto wore a short flat dress. It clung tight to her thighs, showing off her tight smooth butt. She patted the material over her body to get rid of any creases.

She smiled and turned to Deidara, "Okay, I'm ready to meet her."

"Well, let's go then." He smiled back and took the girl's hand to lead her into the mansion.

"Naruto-chan. How are you?" Naruto was greeted politely several times by the big managers of a couple of companies. She just smiled and replied in a civilised manner. Then she would introduce her cousin Deidara and he would smile in a polite way.

Both would walk off politely and then giggle at how stupid they had to act.

"Why Deidara-kun, would you like some tea?" Naruto mockingly held up a pretend teapot.

"Oh no, Darling. I shall pour _you_ some tea." He replied laughing just as hard as Naruto was.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Nara Shikamaru, the soon to be boss of Nara Industries.

"Hi there Shik!" Naruto laughed at the stupid nickname, "How's it goin?"

"Naruto." Shikamaru growled, "You are so troublesome."

"I know." She said, jumping. "So where is she?"

Shikamaru was a bit taken back by the question. He then answered, "She is over there, by the buffet table."

Naruto squeaked and quickly ran over to the pink haired girl that Shikamaru was pointing to. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" she said, holing out her palm.

"Um I'm Haruno Sakura." The girl said back, slightly nervous.

"So Sakura." Naruto started, "How does it feel to be engaged to Nara Shikamaru?"

The girl froze for a second before answering the question, "It's… fine."

Naruto continued to mingle with the girls around the buffet table as Deidara stood in the corner and watched her.

"So Naru-chan? Where is Sasuke-kun?"asked another blonde girl, she was smiling mischievously. The girls were silent.

"Uhh… I… He… couldn't make it." Naruto muttered before the girls began to talk again.

Naruto squeezed her way out of the crowd of girls, she felt suffocated and that last question had left her feeling quite lonely and depressed. All the other girls had dates, all of which were their boyfriends (or more) and Naruto had her cousin.

"Naruto." Deidara whispered holding up Naruto's face. "Don't cry." His thumb wiped away the tear before it could stain her dress.

"Thank you Dei-chan." Naruto whispered before leaping up to give her tall cousin a hug. "Thank you." She mumbled again.

...

Sasuke sighed, _'I probably shouldn't have been so harsh on her.'_ He stood up and sighed again before getting dressed and hopping in his navy blue sports car.

His calm hands gripped the steering wheel as he pulled out of his driveway. Several people whistled to him from the side of the road. But Sasuke was used to it. He was, for more than half of his life, a player. The girls knew this too. But Sasuke kept it cool as he drove to the party.

He pulled his car into the grassed area out the front of the mansion. He sighed again and got out of his car. The bottom of his black jeans got wet as they dragged along the grass when he walked. "Shit." He grumbled as he noticed the fancy-dress of the other party guests. _'I probably should have dressed up a bit more.'_ He sighed and continued to walk into the mansion.

The first person he saw in the mansion was a boy named Rock Lee; Lee was standing next to Shikamaru. Who's head looked like it was about to explode from Lee's 'troublesome' hyper activeness. Sasuke laughed to himself as he walked over to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" he growled, trying to the boy's attention. "Have you seen Naru?" Shikamaru pointed towards two people standing on the other side of the room.

Sasuke smiled, it was Naruto. But his happiness was cut short, she was with another man. He was blonde and tall, and he was **touching** Naruto's face. Sasuke growled at the scene before turning to Shikamaru again.

"His name is Deidara. I can't remember the rest about him. She brought him here." Shikamaru gave Sasuke a look which said, _'remembering is too troublesome'_ Sasuke growled as he turned his attention to the couple in front of him, they were hugging now. He could feel the anger boiling up inside of him, but more importantly, he could feel a small pain inside of his chest.

He growled before wandering over to the buffet table to get himself a drink, he didn't feel so good.

"Hi." A confident voice said. Sasuke turned to see a girl with pink hair standing next to him. "I'm Haruno Sakura." She said leaning forward and kissing him. Sasuke felt nothing at the touch of her soft lips. But then he had an idea.

He brought his lips back down to her face, making a connection with her soft crimson lips; he released her to say, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." before returning to her face. The girl smiled and giggled as the rest of the night unfolded.

...

Naruto woke to the sound of her alarm. She groaned as she rolled over to turn it off. Then she realised, she hadn't apologised to Sasuke for the way she nagged him to come to the party. She had had fun, even if he wasn't there. Picking up her bag she walked out the door and began to walk to Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, banging on the door, "Sasuke!"

No answer. Naruto decided to let herself in like she always did. She reached under the doormat and pulled out the little golden key. She smiled and opened the door. Naruto made short work of the stairs leading to her boyfriend's bedroom. "Sasuke." She whispered as she opened the door. A shocked expression was then plastered on her face. It was soon followed by a horrified one. The girl covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to glare at the people in the room.

There, on the bed was a tall dark haired boy, Sasuke. Next to him, lay two girls, one from the night before, Sakura, Shikamaru's fiancé! And on the other side of the boy she had loved so much, a blonde girl. Naruto took a step back and out of the room. She turned and silently walked down the staircase and towards the front door. "Goodbye Sasuke." She said, as she slammed the door and began running as far from the house as she could.

...

Sasuke woke to a loud bang, the sound of a door slamming. He sighed as he rubbed his head and looked at the two naked girls lying next to him. He frowned at the thought of last night. He had seen his girlfriend cheating on him. He growled and stood up. The girls moaned and tried to grip him but he pushed them off.

He began to walk down the stairs until he saw it. A trail of dark footprints on the carpet of his mansion. He frowned. Naruto was the only person he knew who refused to take off her shoes as she entered his house. "Shit!" he growled as he followed the footprints back up to his room. He ran down the stairs this time, just in time to see the blonde hair running from his front garden.

"Naruto!" he called, the girl continued to run. "Naruto!" he called, feeling the sadness in his voice. "Shit!" he mumbled as he watched her run out of sight.

"Sasuke-kun?" a female voice called from inside his house, "Come back inside." Sakura said.

"Get out!" he growled as he glared at the two terrified females.

**I hope you guys liked it, it's just a work in progress. Even though it's actually a cliché story I will alter a couple of things to make it more unique. Hahahaha please comment. I would love some feedback. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**I won't post another chapter until I get a single comment, I'm not asking much. I will try to post the next one within a couple of days from the comment.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, she/he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OMG I'm soooo happy! I got some reviews! And I was happy.**

**Sorry that I didn't post sooner, but I lost internet connection for a while and couldn't get online.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_A CHANCE MEETING-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sasuke awoke to a loud moan; the girl lying next to him was partially awake. She groaned again and he resisted the urge to kick her off the bed. He did not remember her name, nor did he care. She was just another 'girl.' He growled as she girl moaned again. "Damn it." He sat up and shoved the girl out of the way so that he could get out of the bed.

He groaned again as he walked down the stairs and into his kitchen. He reached into a drawer and fished out some painkillers, and then he walked over to the sink and roughly poured himself a glass of water. "Sasuke?" a seductive voice called from the staircase. Sasuke turned and glared at her. She took a step back and replied weakly with, "If you need another favour, just call me."

The girl then hurried out the door clutching her leopard skin print underwear tightly in her hand. He grunted as she left, feeling a sense of superiority to the woman. His thought was interrupted by the sound of his mobile phone.

"Hn." He grunted into the device.

"Yo! Sasuke!" it was Suigetsu, Sasuke's almost-friend.

"What is it now?" He growled at the boy through the phone.

"Sasuke! I want to go out clubbing today! Come with me!" he said, as if he was giving Sasuke orders.

"How about no?" Sasuke grunted as he moved his thumb towards the 'end call' button.

"How about yes? Naru-chan might be there!" Suigetsu said, tempting the dark haired boy.

"Even more reason not to go." Sasuke was losing his patience.

"But she might bring the blonde! And then you can beat the shit outta' him!" Suigetsu cheered, obviously excited.

"Fine." Sasuke grunted as he hit the button. He had been meaning to kill that blonde guy, ever since he had seen him flirting with Naruto only a few months ago. Sasuke smiled slightly as his fist tightened. He thrust it a couple of times into his wall, resulting in his knuckles bleeding. He continued to smile as he bandaged them. The night was gonna be fun.

...

"Naru-chan!" Deidara whined through the door to the apartment. "Let me in!"

"No." she pouted towards the door. "I don't want to!"

"I promise that I won't talk about him anymore!" Deidara pleaded, "I promise!"

"I don't trust **your** promises. They are as reliable as a boat made of rice paper!" she grinned as she could hear him slumping against the door.

"I mean it this time!" he said again, "I swear on my life!" she could hear the sincerity in his voice and decided to let him in.

The door creaked open and she was caught off guard as two arms wrapped around her waist. "Dei-chan! Get off me!" she screamed as he pushed her to the ground. She giggled as she pushed him off her.

"SHIT!" she screamed as she noticed the clock on her wall. "Is it that time already?" Deidara's head shot up as he too noticed the time.

"Fuck!" he screamed as they both began franticly running around the apartment. Naruto quickly dashed into the bathroom to top up her makeup.

"Dei-chan! Hurry up!" she screamed as she ran to the front door. He was standing outside of it, holding it open.

"I could say the same to you." He grinned as he fumbled with the keys in the lock. "Let's go."

Naruto sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat as her cousin drove slowly to the party. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking over to her worriedly.

"It's nothing." She said as she continued to play with the hem of her dress. She bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

"Nn." He barely moved his lips. This caused Naruto to burst out laughing. She didn't know why but for some reason, Deidara was beginning to remind her of Sasuke.

The black car pulled into a parking bay out the back of the club.

"Come on." He said as he opened her door.

"Thanks for coming with me Dei-chan." She smiled as she stepped out.

"It's fine. I enjoy it." He smiled back and they both began to walk around towards the entrance.

...

"Name?" The buff, bald man grunted, not looking up from his paper.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted back causing the man to choke a bit then look up.

"Oh. Sasuke-sama. I didn't notice you there." The man says, shaking his head.

"Oi! Man!" Suigetsu grunted to him.

"What do you want? Punk!" the man growled back.

"I only wanted to ask you if someone is on your list!" Suigetsu defended. He pouted.

"Well, hurry up and ask me!" the man groaned as he flicked through the pages on his clipboard.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he blurted out before Sasuke could stop him. He, instead, earned a death glare.

"U-zu-ma-ki…" she man slid his finger down the page until he reached the U's. "Uzumaki Naruto!" he said, triumphantly. "Uzumaki Naruto?" he checked again. "**The **Uzumaki Naruto?" he said, looking to Suigetsu and then to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu grinned.

"Yes, **the** Naruto." Suigetsu said, glancing at Sasuke.

"Oh My God!" the man said, smiling with excitement. "I get to meet Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yes! We get it!" Sasuke glared at the man as they walked into the club and took a seat.

"Haha. Your girl is pretty famous now isn't she." Suigetsu said, as he signalled for a waitress.

"So what if she is. I don't care." Sasuke growled as he began to look for his next one-nighter.

"Sure you don't." Suigetsu cheered.

...

"Uzumaki Naruto. Can I please have your autograph?" Pleaded the Doorman.

"Sure." Naruto sighed as she handed the man a slip of paper.

He began jumping up and down as he ticked off her name.

"Let's go Deidara." she smiled and led her cousin into the club.

As she entered, the first person that she saw, probably the second last person she wanted to see, walked right up to her and began to talk.

"Yo Naru-chan." Suigetsu smiled to the blonde girl. "Who's he?" he pointed to Deidara.

"He's my date for today." Naruto replied calmly as Deidara offered his hand to Suigetsu.

"Hi. I'm Deidara." he said.

"I'm Suigetsu."

Naruto frowned slightly and then nodded to Deidara.

"Hey Naru? Did you know that Sasuke is here?" Suigetsu cheered as he pointed towards the bar.

Naruto's eyes settled on the messy black birds nest sitting next to a girl at the bar.

"Shit!" Naruto growled as she led Deidara towards a booth at the other end of the club.

"Naru? We don't need to stay here if you don't want to." Deidara mumbled.

"No! I'm not going to let **him** ruin my night." She said as she hailed the waitress. "I'd like a Sake-bomber." She said smiling to the girl.

"And I'll have a Bloodhound." Deidara added.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." The girl replied as she turned and began to walk towards the bar.

...

"OMG!" screamed an annoying waitress. Sasuke glared at her and she lowered her voice. "I swear I just took Uzumaki Naruto's order!" she continued to gossip to her friends behind the bar.

Sasuke's head shot up at the name. "What?" he growled and the girl backed away.

"Sorry sir. I'll be more quiet." She said, smiling apologetically.

"No. What did you just say?" he said, glaring more.

"I saw Uzumaki Naruto?" she said, looking confused.

"Where?" he growled once more.

The girl timidly pointed towards the other end of the club and Sasuke followed her finger with his eyes. They locked on the blonde girl sitting in the corner of the room. She was sitting next to a tall blonde man. His eyes narrowed.

"I'll take that." He said, grabbing the tray from the waitress and walking over to the table. He could hear part of the conversation as he neared the couple.

"I say Naru-chan, you're becoming quite famous." The man said.

"I can't see why." Naruto said back, laughing.

Sasuke growled and continued to walk towards them.

"It's because you are unbelievably sexy Naru-cha-"

_SLAM!_

The two are interrupted by the sound of a tray hitting their table.

"What the-?" Naruto growled not noticing Sasuke.

"Naruto? Who is this?" Sasuke growled as he pointed his finger towards the blonde man.

"That's Deidara-kun." She said frowning at him, "He's my-" she was cut off when Sasuke grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Deidara Eh?" Sasuke glared at the boy, "What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Sasuke growled.

"**Ex**-girlfriend." Deidara pointed out. This earned him a punch in the face from Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke froze.

Deidara froze.

Naruto froze.

Time froze.

"Put him down." Sasuke's hand unclenched and Deidara's feet were on the ground again. "Let's go Deidara." Naruto grunted as she dragged the boy out of the club.

"Shit." Sasuke growled as he ran after the blonde.

...

"I'm so sorry Deidara-kun." Naruto said angrily as they both walked out of the club.

"It's fine." Deidara replied, "It was probably just a misunderstanding."

Naruto grunted again and walked towards the car.

"Naruto!" she stopped, her body frozen.

"What do **you** want Sasuke-kun?" she growled.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He mumbled only just loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry for what?" she frowned, "Sorry for what you did to Deidara-kun? Or sorry for cheating on me with Shikamaru-kun's fiancé?"

"I-" Sasuke froze. Not speaking.

"Goodbye Sasuke." Naruto whispered as she opened the car door.

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Deidara drove off in the black convertible.

"I really hate that bastard!" Naruto cried as Deidara looked over to her sympathetically.

"I don't think he's that bad." He said.

"He's a jealous asshole!" the blonde girl shrieked.

"I know a place where you can forget about him." Deidara smiled.

"Where?" Naruto answered, not really caring.

"It's another club, my friend owns it." Deidara said, grinning.

"What's it called?" Naruto questioned.

"The Akatsuki." Deidara's grin widened.

"Okay. Let's go." Naruto crossed her arms and pouted.

Deidara laughed and continued to drive.

...

It was a quiet day at Akatsuki. Most of the people hanging around were the regulars. They didn't see many other people there. It was a low profile club, and that's the way that they liked it. Occasionally the members would bring a couple of new people, but not often.

"Yo Madara-sensei!" one of the men yelled to the man behind the bar.

"What?" the grumpy old man yelled back.

"Deidara-kun hasn't been here in ages! It's weird." The red haired boy called.

"Awww, Sasori-san wants his Dei-chan!" Teased a couple of the boys.

"Shut up Itachi, Kisame!" called Sasori.

The two boys began to laugh and were soon accompanied by the other men.

"All you boys need to calm down!" called a waitress. She had blue hair and a couple of piercings.

"I've told you Konan, they won't listen to you." The waiter groaned, he too had several piercings.

The boys continued to laugh.

"OI! ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" one of them screamed loudly.

The room went silent before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"This club isn't making any money." Mumbled the man next to him.

"Oh Kakuzu!" sighed Madara, "It isn't about the money."

The room was quiet again as the men took a sip from their drinks.

"What y'all doin'? Nn." Grunted a familiar voice.

"Dei-chan!" called the drunken boys.

The blonde man walked into the club and bowed as they all clapped for him.

"I brought a friend with me today, hope you don't mind." He said, smiling.

"A friend?" the group shrieked, "A lady friend?"

"Yes. A lady friend. But she's my cousin, so be nice." He grunted as he smiled even more.

The group went silent once more as Deidara ushered in a young blonde girl.

"Isn't that Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasori called, excitedly.

The girl blushed slightly and Deidara nodded.

"FUCK! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" another said.

"Sure." The girl mumbled, "Who to?"

"I'm Hidan." The man mumbled embarrassed.

"Hidan-sama." Naruto mumbled as she wrote.

"ALL RIGHT!" Hidan screamed as he ran over to the other boys to show off his prize.

"Naru-chan?" Itachi asked, anxiously.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Why do you look so sad?" Itachi said. The group went silent, they had not noticed Naruto's mood.

"It's because I just ran into my ex. It was not fun." She said, bluntly and then smiled.

"Okay. Well, we will help you forget him." Kisame yelled as he passed Naruto a large glass full of green liquid.

"Kanpai!" the group cheered as they all took a sip from their glasses.

"Kanpai." Naruto replied as she too took a gulp of her drink.

**OH MY GOD! I was writing, but then I didn't realise how much I wrote. I was planning on making this chapter a bit shorter but oh well, i was on a role! I hope it was satisfactory and that you enjoyed it.**

**I will write another chapter in a couple of days and would love for any suggestions as to what to do in the future. I have a couple of ideas for some more chapters but I need some help for the long term. Thank you for reading it. And I will accept constructive criticism.**

**Until Next Time REVIEW!**


	3. An Exciting New Group of Friends

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, she/he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OMG I'm soooo happy! I got some reviews! And I was happy.**

**Sorry that I didn't post sooner, but I lost internet connection for a while and couldn't get online.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_AN EXCITING NEW GROUP OF FRIENDS-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto could feel her head pounding. She moaned and turned in her bed and the pounding continued. "Shit." She growled as she got out of bed. Soon her head was between her knees and she was running for the toilet. The contents of her stomach were emptied into the bowl and she flushed it down as she continued to gag. _'That was some night!'_ She rubbed her now empty stomach and proceeded towards the kitchen.

_Flashback__  
"I'm bored!" groaned Hidan.  
"I know!" Kakuzu said, hiccupping, "Let's play poker."  
"YEAH!" the group cheered.  
"But I don't have any money." Naruto whined.  
"That's okay, Naru-chan." Itachi sang, "You can just strip."  
The group cheered again and Naru frowned, "Okay," she said, walking to the table that the group had sat down at._

_End of Flashback_

Let's just say, Naruto's poker face was about as useful as a rice-paper umbrella. She reached out and grabbed herself a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. She chugged the painkiller and began to walk back into her bedroom.

She was stopped by the sound of her phone ringing. Without glancing at the number she picked it up.

"_Eh?_" she slurred.

"Naru?" Naruto snapped out of her stupor as the familiar voice invaded her hearing.

"Sasuke?"

"Naru! I need to see you! I was wrong! I'm sorry…" Sasuke's worried voice was barely reaching the blonde as she searched for the end button. Unfortunately for her, she was too hung-over to find it.

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke!" she growled into the receiver, or at least she thought it was the receiver.

"But Naru! Please." He begged.

"I can't Sasuke, now please go away." She whined, hoping he would give up and hang up so she wouldn't need to.

"Naru! Just let me explain!" he said, "If you still don't like me, then I will leave you alone!"

"Fine!" she growled a final time, if it would get him to stop yelling, she had a headache for kami's sake! "I'll meet you at 'the place' in half an hour. Don't be late." She slammed the phone into the wall, and was glad to find the voice on the end had stopped.

"This is going to be a long day." She groaned as she collapsed into the couch.

...

A few minutes earlier

Sasuke was passed out on his bed, like he was every other night. This time though, he was alone. He was woken by what seemed to be a chuckle, Itachi's chuckle. It seemed his brother had enjoyed an eventful night.

"Oi, Itachi!" Sasuke growled, stretching his legs, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, just that I made a new friend yesterday. A lady friend." He grinned.

"Oh really?" Sasuke wasn't usually interested in his brother's affairs but this time he thought he would humour it. "And here I was, thinking you were gay."

Itachi growled before replying, "Well, I can safely say, I am not."

Sasuke's eyes widened, was his brother saying that he had gotten lucky last night. "Oh, well this sounds interesting." He sighed as he grabbed a cup and began to make himself some coffee.

"Well, yes. It was quite. We ended up playing poker." Itachi grinned at the memory.

"Well, that sounds like it was fun." Sasuke urged.

"Yes, Naru-chan sure was exciting." His grin widened even more as Sasuke froze.

"What?" Sasuke didn't know if he had heard right.

"She got past her underwear and had to begin betting with her actions. And boy, could she move?" A whistle escaped Itachi's mouth and he sighed.

"Naru-chan? As in Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke's eye was twitching slightly.

"Why yes." Itachi grins evilly, "Wait. Didn't you used to date someone called Naruto?"

Sasuke was visibly much more annoyed at this stage.

"She's a cheater," Itachi raised an eyebrow; he didn't think Naru seemed like a bad person, "She brought some tool named Deidara to the club last night." Sasuke growled.

"Oh dear brother. You are a real Jerk!" Itachi frowned as he connected the dots in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke had had enough with his brother's mind games.

"Deidara is my friend, he introduced me to Naru, and they're cousins." Itachi said before walking out of the room.

Sasuke was frozen for what seemed like hours. His fingers though, finally found the phone and he began to dial a number, a number he had not dialled in many years. Naruto's.

...

Naruto tapped her foot impatiently on the concrete ground. "Where the **fuck** is that bastard?" she groaned.

"Oh, you're so nice." The sarcastic voice came from behind her and she slowly turned around to see Sasuke.

"You're late!" she snapped.

"Only by a second or two." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, or maybe a couple of hours even!"

Sasuke stopped, he looked at his watch.

11am

"SHIT!" the same time is said a while ago. "My watch isn't working."

"Oh yeah, _more_ excuses." She growled, "Look, Sasuke! I only came here to tell you that if you call me again I will shoot you!" she began to walk towards her silver car speedily.

"Wait Naru!" Sasuke called, desperation leaking into his voice.

"What?" her voice startled him, he had never heard her so angry.

"I wanted to apologise, for everything!" he yelled, sadness across his face.

"And what good do you expect to come from that?" Naru snapped, "Huh?"

"I know! I was wrong! But please Naru! Give me another chance!"

"Why should I?" Naruto said, gruffly, "Don't I get a second chance, you broke my heart Sasuke! And now I wont get another, it's broken, wrecked! I don't know how to love you anymore!" The tears running down her tanned face.

"Naru." Sasuke mumbled, feeling extremely guilty.

"It's over Sasuke! I don't want to feel that pain again!" Naru's fast steps echoed through the concrete and Sasuke sighed as the sounds slowly faded and the sound of a speedy car started.

"No." he whispered, not thinking. His body was propelled forward as he dove in front of the car. He could taste the blood, and he felt like he had broken several bones. "Shit." He grumbled.

"Sasuke?" Naru's tear stricken face peered over him, worried.

...

"It's not your fault." A calm feminine voice says in a comforting way.

"But… I hit him with my car." Naruto sobs quietly. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably at the sound of her pain.

"It wasn't on purpose." The voice said. Naru's sobbing continued.

"I know. I just feel so guilty!" Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was lying in a white bed, Naruto sitting on the end with her face resting in her palms. She was crying violently. Sasuke wriggled some more in his sheets, alerting the girl of his presence. "Sasuke-kun?" Naruto stood up quickly, obviously stressed. "Oh My God! Sasuke! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it… It was an accident." She cried, looking the boy in the eyes.

"Naru-chan?" he whispered, happy that he could continue to stare into the girl's eyes. "Where am I?"

"Oh, in the hospital. I hit you with my car." She said, looking around the room.

"Oh." He said, rubbing his head.

"It was an accident." She said, quietly.

"I know Naruto, you would never do this to me on purpose." Sasuke frowned as he recalled the actions that had led to his hospitalisation.

"I really am sorry. I have to go now Sasuke, I just needed to see if you were alright." Naruto said quickly as she raced out the door leaving a confused Sasuke behind.

"Damn." He growled as he watched the blonde leaving.

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I will be trying to update more often. If I haven't updated this story by the 30****th**** of May 2011 please send me a review and it will hopefully remind me.**

**Again I'm sorry for the lateness.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	4. A Loss of Patience

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto, she/he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**OMG I'm soooo happy! I got some reviews! And I was happy.**

**I'm really sorry about my lateness AGAIN but I **_**accidentally**_** threw my laptop across the room in frustration and may have broken half of the keys. This resulted in my lack of typing ability and I was incapable of logging into my Account. SOWY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_A LOSS OF PATIENCE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sasuke woke to the early sounding of his alarm. Itachi must have set it for him. Internally he thanked him for it. Rolling over Sasuke cleared his mind of all previous thoughts. This time he set it on Naruto and the course of winning her back. He vowed to stay strong and not give up, ever. Not even under extreme circumstances.

After finally convincing himself to exit the warm confides of his bed, Sasuke headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee. He drank the hot cup in seconds before grabbing his coat and exiting the large house. He snatched his phone from his pocket and dialled the number of Suigetsu.

"Oi, Sasuke?" The slimy character answered.

"I can't hang with you today bro." Sasuke grunted into the small phone.

"But Sasuke… I found us some top quality hoes." Suigetsu pleaded. "You can't bail on me now."

"I have to." Sasuke moaned, "It's my only change to get Naru back."

"Oh really? I thought you didn't care about her? Isn't she just a cheap slut?"

"Don't say that about her!" Sasuke all but screamed into the mobile.

"It's what you said." Suigetsu defended.

"But I was wrong." Sasuke sighed, "I was wrong from the start."

"What are you talking about bro?"

"That blonde," Sasuke grunted, "he's her cousin."

"Oh dude… You're an Arse." He grunted.

"I know. And now I have got to make things right."

"Okay bro, I'm just a little bit disappointed that I'm losing my wingman." Suigetsu grunted back.

"Sure you are." Sasuke closed the tiny phone and thrust his keys into the navy blue sports car, starting the engine. It came to life with a wild roar and Sasuke was speeding down the road in the wink of an eye.

The car came to a sudden halt in front of the apartment belonging to his beloved Naruto. He sighed once more before getting out from the vehicle and walking up the stairs to her front door.

His fist made a _RAT TAT_ on the door and it slowly creaked open.

…

Naruto wakes to the banging on her door. She sighs and pulls her dressing gown over her minimal clothing and walks to the door of her apartment.

"I'm pretty sure that I made it quite clear that I didn't want to see you, Sasuke." The boy stood on her doorstep holding a large bunch of roses, each a unique colour.

"Let me explain Naru-" He was cut off by the slamming of a door in his face.

"I don't care." She growled through the wooden barrier, "I'm over this."

"But I'm not Naru! I was wrong!" He wasn't at all surprised to see the door reopening and Naruto's aggravated face staring back at him.

"Now you've done it!" she raged, "You knew I couldn't ignore that statement. Even if you don't mean it."

"But I do, Naru." Sasuke moaned, pleading.

"Come in." Naru sighed, still angry at his sudden visit. "Do you want some tea?" she led Sasuke into the kitchenette.

"Sure." Sasuke sighed, "Strong black."

"I know how you want your coffee." Nsaru chuckled.

"You also know what else I want." Naru had almost no time to react before an arm shot out and wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Back off Sasuke!" she growled, shooting him another glare.

"Please Nar, I really am sorry." He couldn't help but cringe at the pleading sound of his voice.

"I really don't care Sasuke." She muttered, unwrapping his limb from her waist and pouring the hot water into a porcelain mug. She lifted the tea bag and dipped it a couple of times before throwing it in the bin. "Here." She handed the mug to Sasuke.

"Naru…" he said, pausing when she waved him off, "please."

"Sorry Sasuke." She said, ushering him to the door. "No." And with that, she slammed the door, shutting him off from her apartment complex.

A tear escaped Naru's blue eyes and rolled down her cheek. She sighed and picked up her phone.

She silently punched in the numbers and waited for the phone to dial.

"Hello?" the gruff voice sounded through the phone.

"Hi, Jiraiya?" She cheered, wiping her tears. "What have we got planned for today?"

"Just a photo shoot." He grunted back, "You know, the usual."

"Yeah, yeah. Smile here, wink there. The usual. K, thanks." She pressed the 'end' button and sighed once more. Just as she was about to put down her phone she got another call.

"Yep?" she chirped into the receiver.

"Hi Naru?" Deidara's smooth voice called through the phone. "You free today?"

"Actually, I have a photo shoot to go to but they usually end before 5." She said, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Then would you like to come to Akatsuki again? The boys were asking for you yesterday."

Naru chuckled before nodding her head vigorously.

"Oi Nar? Is that a yes? Are you nodding?"

"Oh Yeah, Dei-chan. Of course." She smiled.

"Awesome, can I meet you there then?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

…

"Itachi!" Sasuke crowed.

"Yes, adorable younger brother of mine?" The taller man sang.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Sasuke sighed.

Itachi froze. This was the first time in years that Sasuke had shown any attempt to make emotional contact with his brother. "What happened?"

"I met up with Naru today." Sasuke sighed again.

"Did you have great make up sex and wish to gloat little brother?" Itachi sighed, dropping hopes of his brother's emotions.

"No. She kicked me out."

"So you wish for me to help cheer you up?" Itachi grinned.

"Yes please." Sasuke hated being nice to his brother but he felt that he had no one else to relate to.

"Okay younger brother, on one condition." Itachi mused.

"That being?"

"That you come with me to Akatsuki tonight."

"And hang out with your lame ass friends?" Sasuke frowned, remembering the time that Kakuzu had stolen his wallet and forced him to pay for it back.

"Yes." Itachi smiled triumphantly.

"Okay." Sasuke sighed, "But only because I'm extremely lonely."

"I know Sasuke. I know."

**I can't promise that I will update really soon but I will try to update ASAP. I have just started a really complex study method though and will be incapable of writing everyday, possibly not even every week.**

**I know, I know. I'm a terrible Author. I neglect my wonderful readers :'(**

**I thank you all for staying with me this long. Please, don't leave me. I will continue this story until I Die and THAT is a promise!**

**If you REVIEW more, I might remember to post sooner… I'm just sayin'**

**REVIEW! NOW!**


	5. Let's Get it Right

Dear: Readers,

I am truly sorry for the length between my updates! I am a terrible author and I _intend_ to be updating more frequently, cross my heart… etc. Don't hate me!

I have been neglecting my duty to you all and I do sincerely thank my readers who have reviewed with their desires, the reviewers who continued to prompt me and remind me that I have not been keeping my promise to you all.

I do hope that this chapter will satisfy you all as I have been working on it – bit by bit – for the past year… it had better be good.

I am currently completing my last year of school and after three months, I will have finished it FOREVER! If I do not update again before December, do not fret, I will definitely make it up to you over Christmas. [I am including a Christmas special]

Enjoy this chapter, and review with criticism, compliments, and advice…

KitsuneNEH :P

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- Naruto does not belong to me. Even though I do wish he did. Him and all his other sexy-beast man friends!**

**Read this chappy and laugh (haha I said chappy)**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_LET'S GET IT RIGHT-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Ru~Ru!" Sang a drunken Sasori, "I missed you!"

"Oh, I missed you guys too." Naru smiled as she entered the bar.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" A loud call echoed through the room followed by a childish laugh. "Tobi is a huge fan!"

Naru looked up to come face to face with a young man wearing a swirly mask. He danced around her a few times before latching on tightly and crying with happiness.

Naru looked to Deidara with pleading eyes and he replied, "Tobi works here part time some days. He's Madara-sensei's nephew."

"Oh, well Tobi. I would appreciate it if you would detach yourself from my waist. If you don't mind." The boy shook his head violently before tightening his grip. "Please? I could give you an autograph?" Naru sighed reluctantly, pulling her pen from her shirt pocket.

"Oh yes please, yes please!" the boy sang, releasing the idol from his ninja (lol ninja) grip. Naru quickly scribbled her sign on the mask that the boy held out to her eagerly.

"There you go." She said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tobi yelled, running from the room to show his prize to Konan and Nagato.

"Hey, Naru-chan?" Kakuzu muttered, catching the girl's attention, "How come you're so late? Dei told us that you'd be over around 5ish."

"Yeah. Well, I was supposed to finish at 5 but the shooting crew decided to have a tea break and that took longer than expected so I got held up a bit. Also I had to sign a whole heap of papers. You know legal stuff." She gave a nonchalant wave and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah paperwork. But still, 3 hours?" he said, pressing on.

"Yeah, Nat-chan. You kept us waiting." Itachi grinned as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, you guys! You make it sound like I'm somewhat needed." She smiled.

"Well you are by my brother." Itachi continued to grin.

"Huh? Your brother? Who?" Naru gave a confused look to the dark haired man before she found herself being ushered roughly into a dark room.

She blinked a few times and soon found her eyes adjusting. "What? Who is that?" she said, noting the dark figure standing in front of her.

"Naru?" Sasuke's confused voice answered back.

"Oh great Sasuke. What the **hell** are you doing here?"

"Itachi brought me."

"Wait. Itachi, as in tall, dark and handsome out there?"

Sasuke let out an irritated growl and although she could not see in the dark, Naru could feel his furious glare.

"Woah, Sasuke. I was only joking." Naru laughed, scratching the back of her head, "So how do we get out of here?"

"We get out when Itachi lets us out. And knowing him, that'll be a while."

"Oh great! Just what I wanted, to be stuck in here with **you**." Naru spat, her elegant voice filled with venom.

"Hey, I dislike this situation just as much as you." Sasuke grunted. "I don't need this hostility. I didn't ask my brother to become a matchmaking jerk!"

"Sorry. I guess, that was a bit uncalled for."

"Yeah, just a bit." he sighed, sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Yeah." Naru whispered, trying to avoid looking towards the darkness that she believed to contain Sasuke.

An awkward silence filled the cosy room, leaving both occupants directing their limited line of vision towards a wall.

"So." Naru sighed, unable to remain silent. "How's life?"

"Boring."

"C'mon. There must be something good going on in that complicated household of yours." She groaned, irritated with his lack of desire to fill the silence.

"No. Not since you left." He muttered, eyes looking everywhere but at Naru.

"Oh really? Because I heard that you've had a very active and non-repetitive sex life…" she mused, leaning calmly against the cold wall behind her.

"I guess. But I still miss you."

"Yeah, I guess I miss you too." Naruto sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have been keeping busy with my new career but at first, I had a lot of free time for my mind to wander."

"Oh yeah, I heard about your career. How's that going?"

"I guess it's alright. It keeps me busy, for sure, and the pay's alright." she cringed, _'The pay's alright? Seriously, Naru?! Could you sound any more stuck up?!'_

"You're famous, Naru. I was out there earlier," Sasuke grunted, motioning to the door with a nod of his head, "those idiots love you."

"Yeah. I guess I've made a name for myself." She muttered uncomfortably.

"Of course, Naru." Sasuke chuckled, "That's because you're so easy to love." his unusually warm hand rested shortly on her face, thumb stroking her cheek gently.

"Hah, Sure." Naruto frowned, "But I don't need love, Sasuke. I need trust."

"But I do trust you, Nar." Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Now, more than ever."

"C'mon, Sasuke." Naruto barked bitterly, "We both know that's not true."

* * *

The group of men watched stunned as Itachi pushed Naruto into the wine cellar. They all mirrored the girl's shocked expression as she struggled against the lock, all except Itachi and Deidara.

"Oi 'Tachi. Why'd you do that?" Kisame growled, glaring at the Uchiha. "I wanted to talk to her."

"She has some unfinished business with my brother." Itachi returned his glare, resulting in the other man backing down.

"Like what? How does she even know your brother?" Hidan grunted.

"Well, Naru-chan used to date Itachi's brother. They were like, an item." Sasori muttered before glancing around at the suspicious looks being sent his way. "What? I'm Naru's biggest fan."

"No! Tobi is!" called the boy wearing the mask.

"So does that mean that Sasuke is…?" Kakuzu trailed off.

"That PRICK that Naru was upset about the other day." Hidan all but yelled.

"Yes. But that was all a misunderstanding." Itachi smiled.

"How?" Deidara seemed genuinely interested now.

"Well. This is the funny part." Itachi chuckled, "Sasuke thought that Naru was cheating on him. With you."

Deidara's face turned a shade lighter before becoming a shade of deep crimson, "But- that- Incest- EWWWW!" he shrieked, running round the bar with his hands on his head in a sign of distress.

"Yeah. That is funny." Sasori grinned.

"And kinda **hot**." Kisame added, earning himself a glare of disgust from the blonde.

"How about we let them out now?" Itachi grinned, walking to the cellar.

"Yeah sure. Un."

The shocked look on Itachi's face was almost identical the looks belonging to the remainder of the men in the bar, including Sasuke's.

The youngest Uchiha pulled away from the blonde, their mouths connected by a thin string of saliva, his face showing horror and embarrassment. He quickly altered it though, to one of heavy irritation as he pulled the girl closer to himself. "Itachi…" he growled.

"Hi guys." Naru smiled, desperately trying to cover up the deep blush that crept across her face. "Did you miss me?" a nervous giggle escaped her lips causing her face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Well, it looks like we're interrupting something…" Deidara muttered, closing the door for Itachi who remained stunned at the sight.

"No!" Naru shouted, pushing the door open, "It was nothing." She smiled, waving her hands in front of her face, "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Hn. Nothing."

"Well, if that's the case, let's drink." Kisame grinned, holding up a glass of green liquid causing Naru's stomach to churn.

* * *

Naruto woke to find herself in a foreign place. After much further inspections, she came to the conclusion that it was somewhere at Akatsuki. Soon after realising this, the events from last night came hurrying back to her.

_Flashback_

"_C'mon Sasuke." Naru barked bitterly, "We both know that's not true."_

"_Please Nar, I'll do anything."_

"_But I don't want anything. Sasuke, I don't love you anymore." Naru felt her hear skipping a beat but ignored it._

"_But Nar, at least can't I have a chance to make you love me again?" Sasuke said, smirking._

"_Not gonna happen Uchiha. I already told you. B-R-O-K-E-N. I am broken."_

"_I'll fix you." Naru's flawless complexion reflected her embarrassment, her soft cheeks turning a light pink._

"_Good god, Sasuke. Do you realise how corny that sounds?" She shook her head, removing her gaze from his. "Seriously."_

"_I am serious." He frowned, gripping her chin to tilt her head towards him. "I __**will**__ make it up to you, Nar. I promise."_

_His breath was hot on her lips and she fought not to baste them with her tongue. "Fine." She sighed reluctantly as she closed the final distance between their mouths._

**IM SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING! I feel absolutely terrible! i do hope you guys can forgive me!**

**As a special thankyou for those of you who have continued to follow this story regardless, i am going to write longer chapters as of... NOW!**

**Please, review and i will try to get the next chapter out faster next time... hehe, i feel truely bad about it.**

**Don't hate me.**

**KitsuneNEH out! :P**


End file.
